


Szaleni

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, migawka z budowy Himring
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótkie refleksje Maglora podczas spotkania z Maedhrosem po czasie rozłąki. W tle Himring w budowie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szaleni

**Szaleni**

 

                Kamienne mury, wysokie i masywne, były już niemal na ukończeniu. Otaczały sporą przestrzeń, która w większości była jednym wielkim placem budowy; Maedhros przede wszystkim chciał się zabezpieczyć przed ewentualną napaścią, a że z okien przyszłego domostwa mógł widzieć szczyty Thangorodrimu, nic dziwnego, że zaczął od murów obronnych. Twierdza na wzgórzu Himring wyrastała powoli, z ziemi wznosiły się ściany parteru warowni, wkoło stało już kilka murowanych domów, służących za tymczasowe schronienie.

                Maglorowi żadne z tych prac nie były obce; jego własna siedziba w dolinie rosła podobnie, bo chociaż zima nie była tak ostra jak na wzgórzu, to sporo kłopotów przysporzyły im fundamenty. W końcu Maglor zdecydował się przegrodzić gardło doliny murem, a samą twierdzę zaczął budować nieco wyżej, gdzie ziemia nie zamieniała się w bagno po wiosennych roztopach.

                Mur odbijał głucho szczęk parowanych mieczy. Maedhros wyciągnął Maglora o świcie, zanim lipcowe słońce zaczęło palić. Śpiewak z początku nie miał nic przeciwko treningowi, sam chętnie rozruszał mięśnie po kilku dniach w siodle, tym bardziej, że sprawił tym bratu przyjemność.

                Teraz nie był już taki pewny, czy przyjemność była odpowiednim określeniem. Maedhros był chętny, by pokazać bratu postępy, jakie poczynił od ich ostatniego spotkania. Zdawał się usatysfakcjonowany, gdy pierwszy raz rozbroił Maglora, odwykłego od starcia z leworęcznym przeciwnikiem. Po tej pierwszej chwili zaskoczenia pierworodnemu Feanora nie było już tak łatwo. Maglor szybko przypominał sobie, na co trzeba uważać, łapał rytm i wkrótce dwaj elfowie wirowali po podwórzu, lekki miecz Maedhrosa dawał mu większą zwrotność, ale Maglor miał więcej możliwości z dwiema sprawnymi rękami.

                Później coś się zmieniło. Maedhros poruszał się jak w transie, ruchy miał szybkie, stopy z łatwością znajdowały oparcie na nierównym placu, gdzie wozy wyżłobiły koleiny po ostatnich deszczach. Broń, której używali, była tępa, przeznaczona tylko do treningów, ale Maglor obawiał się, że jeśli się zdekoncentruje chociaż na chwilę, Maedhros przypadkiem złamie mu rękę czy żebra, taką siłę miały jego ciosy.

                Przeszli do bliższego kontaktu, Maedhros zaskoczył go po raz kolejny, włączając do użytku okaleczoną rękę. Polecieli na ziemię, ramię brata owinęło się wokół szyi Maglora, ale uścisk zelżał, nim zdołał wyrządzić krzywdę. Parę chwil później to miecz Maedhrosa poszybował w bok, ale Maglor nie zyskał dzięki temu więcej niż kilka uderzeń serca.

                Na twarzy Maedhrosa pojawił się uśmiech, który przyprawił brata o dreszcze. Więcej Maglor nie miał czasu na obserwacje, bo starszy brat nie zamierzał przerwać treningu. Starli się znów, ramiona naznaczył pewnie niejeden siniec, ale miecze krzyżowały się ciągle i ciągle, w nieprzerwanym tańcu, gdzie każdy z nich ginął i powstawał, a każde kolejne spotkanie było inne.

                Maglor pierwszy przerwał. Pozwolił, by wytrącony z ręki miecz poleciał daleko, z brzękiem stuknął o mur. A potem zwyczajnie obrócił się i odszedł, przysiadł w cieniu, zrzucił z siebie przeszywanicę i otarł pot ściekający mu do oczu. Podczas gdy on odkorkowywał butelkę z winem, Maedhros obdarzył go urażonym spojrzeniem, ale zaraz odłożył na bok porzucony przez brata miecz i kontynuował samotnie trening.

                Słońce zaczynało palić, upalne lato dochodziło nawet tu. Maglor pociągnął kilka długich łyków z butelki, nie spuszczając oczu z brata, aż nie wytrzymał i odezwał się:

                – Zostaw to, Maitimo. Chociaż na chwilę.

                – Przysięga jasno stawia nam cel. – Najstarszy syn Feanora nie opuścił miecza, złożył się w kolejnej paradzie, osłonił przed wyimaginowanym ciosem i okręcił z gracją. Ruchy miał płynne, coraz zgrabniejsze; Maglor wiedział, że okupione były długimi godzinami morderczych treningów.

                – Nie możesz żyć tylko przysięgą. Postradasz zmysły.

                Dopiero teraz Maedhros opuścił ostrze, zmierzył Maglora osobliwym spojrzeniem.

                – Bracie, my już jesteśmy szaleni.

                Miecz znów zaśpiewał.

 


End file.
